gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2
Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 is a content update for Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It was released on July 8, 2015, and is the second release during the summer of 2015, following the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1. The week prior to the release celebrated the Independence Day Special event. Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 was the final GTA V/GTA Online content update made available on the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3; all subsequent title updates are for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC only (though small software updates are still occasionally released for the original versions of the game). It was the last update that updated all of its content into GTA V Story Mode; subsequent updates have their content exclusive to GTA Online with a couple of exceptions The Lowrider Update added both new weapons to Story Mode and the Doomsday Heist added a new radio station. Description This update added multiple high-end vehicles and hundreds of luxury clothing items. Two new weapons are available at Ammu-Nation, including the Marksman Pistol and Knuckle Dusters. Content Weapons Two new weapons are available: Vehicles Six new vehicles are available: Clothing *New clothing and accessories available at high end retailers all across Los Santos. *The return of Independence Day clothing, as well as new 4th July-related clothing items. Others *The Lab is available for the Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4. *As usual with most content updates, a weekend special will follow on the 10th, 11th and 12th of July, where Special Crate Drops will be dropped, containing the Independence Day Special content, such as the Firework Launcher, Fireworks and the featured clothing items. The Sovereign and The Liberator will also return, albeit reduced in price (see below). **A double GTA$ and RP holiday event spreads from the 1st of July to the 6th of July, which will apply to all Independence Day-related jobs, which were released the previous 4th of July in 2014. **Also, Rockstar announced a 25% on all purchasable Independence Day Special content, such as The Liberator, Sovereign and Musket. *3 new car horns: Classical Horn 8 (the first with 2 melodies), Classical Horn Loop 1 and Classical Horn Loop 2. *15 new tattoos have been added to the Tattoo Parlors for both male and female characters. *Players can now create Jobs inside Los Santos International Airport and Fort Zancudo. *Scarves and Cuffs have been added to the Accessories section in the Interaction Menu for the enhanced versions of the game. * Mors Mutual Insurance delivery vehicle icons now flash a few times on the minimap on Xbox 360 and PS3. * The SMG, Assault SMG and Combat PDW can now be used from the side of a helicopter and back of a van. Discounts & Bonuses 10/07 - 12/07/15= *Double GTA$ in all Races. *Free gold resprays. |-| 16/07/15= *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Prison Break series. *Double RP rewards for various tasks: **Armored Trucks **Collecting Bounties **Completing Daily Objectives **Crate Drop Collection & Enemy Kills **Destroy Vehicle Targets **Distract Cops **Flight School **Gang Attack Completion and Enemy Kills **Holding up a Convenience Store **Import/Export Vehicle Delivery **Impromptu Race **Killing a Mugger **Lester Kill Targets **Losing Wanted Levels **Plane Takedown *25% discounts on selected properties: **3 Alta Street (Apt. 10 & 57) **4 Integrity Way (Apt. 30 & 35) **Del Perro Heights (Apt. 4, 7 & 20) **Eclipse Towers (Apt. 3, 5, 9, 31 & 40) **Richards Majestic (Apt. 2, 4 & 51) **Tinsel Towers (Apt. 29, 42 & 45) **Weazel Plaza (Apt. 26, 70 & 101) *On July 16, 2015: **50% off all chrome sport rims. *On July 17, 2015: **50% off all Heists masks. *On July 18, 2015: **50% discounts on selected vehicles: ***Karin Kuruma ***Karin Kuruma (Armored) ***Lampadati Casco ***Vapid Prison Bus ***JoBuilt Velum 5-Seater |-| 20/07/15= *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Humane Raid series. *Double RP rewards for various tasks: **Plane Takedown **Flight School **Destroy Vehicle Targets **Complete a Gang Attack **Deliver an Export Vehicle to Simeon **Parachuting: Dead Center, In the Circle and Clip Outer Ring **Deathmatch: Kill 2 Enemies Within 10 seconds, Kill an Enemy Within First 30 seconds **Vehicle Deathmatch: Kill 2 Enemies Within 10 seconds of Each Other, Kill an Enemy Within First 60 seconds, Get a Killstreak, Get First Kill *On July 24, 2015: **50% discounts on selected vehicles: ***HVY Insurgent ***HVY Insurgent Pick-Up ***Nagasaki Dinghy ***Buckingham Valkyrie ***Mammoth Hydra *From July 25, 2015, to July 26, 2015: **Double GTA$ and RP rewards in all Adversary Modes. |-| 27/07/15= *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Series A series. *Double RP rewards for various tasks: **Gang Attacks **Mission: Out of Harmony **Missions: Deliver a Package Bonus **Deathmatch: All Kills **Deathmatch: 1st, 2nd and 3rd Place finishes **Deathmatch: 3, 6 and 10 Kills **Deathmatch: Power Player, Kill When Close to Death **Vehicle Deathmatch: Kill Power Player **Survival: Wave Reached **Capture: RP Rewards for Collecting Mission Package *On July 28, 2015: **50% off the Yellow Heist "Meth" Costume. *From July 29, 2015, to July 30, 2015: **50% discounts on all motorcycles. *On August 1, 2015: **50% discounts on selected vehicles: ***Karin Technical ***Maibatsu Mule Custom |-| 03/08/15= *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Pacific Standard series. *Double RP rewards for various tasks: **Deathmatch: Finish in Top 3, Run Over and Kill an Enemy Using a Vehicle **Missions: Not Losing Any Lives Bonus **Races: Clean Lap, Fastest Lap, First for Whole Lap, Get Into 1st Place, Overtake Player 5 Times, Overtake Player 10 Times, Slipstream for 5 Seconds **Simeon Car Export Requests **Stunt Jumps **Survival: Enemy Kill, Vehicle Destroyed *On August 5, 2015: **50% off Sticky Bombs. *From August 5, 2015, to August 7, 2015: **50% discounts on selected vehicles: ***Brute Boxville ***Declasse Gang Burrito ***Principe Lectro ***Savage |-| 04/09/15= *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Air Races and Parachuting. *25% off all Elitás Travel vehicles. |-| 05/09/15= *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Land Races. *25% off all Legendary Motorsport vehicles. |-| 06/09/15= *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Sea Races. *25% off all DockTease vehicles. |-| 07/09/15= *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Deathmatches. *25% off all Warstock Cache & Carry vehicles. Gallery Ill-Gotten_Gains_Part_2.jpg ProgenT20-Screenshot-GTAVIGGP2.jpg|Progen T20 T20-Screenshot-GTAV.jpg|Progen T20 CoilBrawler-Screenshot-GTAVIGGP2.jpg|Coil Brawler Invetero_Coquette_BlackFin-Screenshot-GTAV-IGGP2.jpg|Invetero Coquette BlackFin VapidChino-Screenshot-GTAVIGGP2.jpg|Vapid Chino Chino-Screenshot-GTAV.jpg|Vapid Chino DinkaVindicator-Screenshot-GTAV-IGGP2.jpg|Dinka Vindicator Vindicator-Screenshot-GTAV.jpg|Dinka Vindicator LampadatiToro-Screenshot-GTAVIGGP2.jpg|Lampadati Toro Knuckledusters-IGGPt2.jpg|Knuckledusters MarksmanPistol-IGGPt2.jpg|Marksman Pistol Clothes-GTAV-IGG2.jpg|A sample of clothes. Video Trivia * The Luxury Helicopter pilot will make a reference to the update, as she told the player that she "does not mind getting paid with ya ill-gotten gains" * Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 PC update (build 393.2) severely affected performance, often going down from 60 FPS to 30 FPS. The cause of this was the addition of dead code in order to suppress the abundance of online modding. ** The bug causing this particular issue was fixed in a hotfix update - build 393.4 on July 20th, 2015. Although performance issues can still happen periodically, it isn't as severe as it was after Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2. References Navigation }}hu:Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:GTA V Category:GTA Online